An electric motor including a stator and a rotor, the motor shaft of which has a radial fan and an axial fan, is known from DE 39 42 083 A1. These fans are non-rotatably attached to the motor shaft and are spatially positioned directly one behind the other, the axial fan being positioned directly in front of the radial fan on the intake side.